Sonrisas
by Gaia Neferet
Summary: Mientras limpiaba el lente de su cámara, levantó la cabeza y examinó el lugar, niños aquí y allá, parejas, mujeres y hombres, tal como cuando era un niño. Sin embargo, ahora como hombre alguien llamó su atención. AU / OoC


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

_Advertencias: Esto es un AU, también algo OOC. _

Sonrisas

Escucha el bullicio proveniente de la playa, donde las gaviotas vuelan, las olas se levantan y acarician la arena cálida.

No le gusta, para Levi es sólo una fuente de suciedad y gérmenes.

Detesta la arena en sus pies, incluso si está usando zapatos, odia el calor abrasador que brinda el sol, no se imagina siquiera sumergiéndose en las saladas aguas de la playa.

Aborrece el lugar, cuando era niño, cuando fue por primera vez a una playa, se sintió incómodo y rogó a su madre jamás llevarlo aún lugar cómo ese.

Ella jamás volvió a llevarlo.

Agradeció eso, pero nada evitó que el trabajo lo guiara por esos lares otra vez.

Como fotógrafo profesional el era el mejor. Por aquella razón solicitaron sus servicios para tomar fotos de la nueva colección de trajes de baño que lanzaba una de las marcas de ropa más importantes del país, el dinero que obtendría de eso era sumamente jugoso, el único inconveniente era el lugar dónde debía trabajar.

Con los bolsillos vacíos y cuentas que pagar, se maldijo y acepto a regañadientes el trabajo, después de todo solo lo haría por esta vez.

Las modelos ya estaban listas, con trajes de baño coloridos, pequeños y coquetos.

Se enfocó en su trabajo toda la bendita mañana, dejó de lado la incomodidad que le producía su entorno.

Tras horas y horas de fotos, poses y modelos sonrientes, terminaron la sesión de fotos dos horas antes del atardecer.

Sus compañeros recogían el equipo mientras él se relajaba un poco, la tortura ya iba a terminar.

Mientras limpiaba el lente de su cámara, levantó la cabeza y examinó el lugar, niños aquí y allá, parejas, mujeres y hombres, tal como cuando era un niño.

Sin embargo, ahora como hombre alguien llamó su atención.

Cabellos azabache, piel blanca y ligeramente bronceada, piernas largas, un abdomen plano y marcado, un toque sensual para él, un traje de baño rojo y pequeño, marcando los atributos de la mujer, que corría hacia las olas que se formaban a los lejos, mientras en sus brazos llevaba una tabla de surf.

Levi no dudó en levantar su cámara y empezar a tomar fotos.

Ella dominó a las olas bajo su tabla. Y Levi solo atinó a capturar la hazaña ante sus ojos.

**(...)**

Mientras caminaba de regreso hacia sus amigos, que a los lejos la miraban y tomaban fotografías, también se encontró con un extraño haciendo lo mismo.

Caminó hacia el hombre llena de enojo, no necesitaba otro tipo espiándola por órdenes de su tía.

El hombre parecía concentrado, ni cuenta se dio cuando ella caminó en su dirección, porque revisaba las fotos de su cámara digital. Así que el hombre se llevó una sorpresa cuando levantó la cámara de nuevo y la encontró justo frente a él.

—Si cree Kiyomi que regresaré está muy equivocada, más ahora que ha roto su promesa — plantó la tabla en la arena — dame esa cámara ahora mismo y no te lastimaré — advirtió extendiendo la mano.

—No — Levi estaba avergonzado, se distrajo tanto que ni siquiera pensó que podría ser descubierto — estoy tomando fotos de la playa, nadie te está espiando — trató de excusarse pobremente.

_"Rayos"_

Pensó él cuando ella frunció el ceño.

—Mientes tan mal — Mikasa se acercó más al hombre y dispuesta a quitarle la cámara se abalanzó sobre él.

Forcejearon y cayeron al suelo, bajo las atónitas miradas de los amigos de la azabache y colegas de trabajo y amigos del fotógrafo.

—¡Dame esa maldita cámara ahora! —Mikasa estaba sobre él.

—¡Déjame en paz mocosa insufrible! — Levi logró voltearla y dejarla bajo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo ella volvió a encontrarse arriba, pero antes de encestar un golpe en el rostro del hombre alguien la sujetó de las caderas y la alejó.

—Tranquilízate Mikasa — habló un chico moreno de ojos verdes.

—Eren, este hombre tomaba fotos de lo que hacía, seguramente lo envío Kiyomi — explicó más tranquila.

Levi se levantaba con ayuda de un hombre rubio y una mujer con lentes, aún con la cámara en sus manos y arena por todo el cuerpo, un desastre sin duda.

—Eso no es cierto, estamos aquí por una sesión de fotos, Levi es el fotógrafo — apuntó con el dedo hacia Levi — y estamos aquí por la nueva colección de trajes de baño — explicó la mujer de cabellos castaños y lentes.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tomaba fotos de Mikasa? — preguntó una de los amigas de Mikasa, mientras sostenía en sus manos una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Tal vez es solo un admirador — concluyó un rubiecito, mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su mentón, de forma pensativa.

Tanto Levi como Mikasa sintieron el calor cubrir sus mejillas y estaban seguros que estaban sonrojados.

—Quien diría que el enano resultó un picarón, no crees Erwin.

**(...)**

El sol se ocultaba y las personas poco a poco se retiraban.

—Perdón por derribarte y ensuciar tu ropa, tu amiga Hanji me contó que no te gusta la suciedad — la voz de Mikasa lo tomó por sorpresa — ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante — indicó, aún sentía vergüenza, después de todo, él inicio todo — Lamento tomarte fotos sin tu consentimiento, las borraré si así lo quieres.

—No — se apresuró a decir — quiero decir, si es algo incómodo que un extraño tenga fotos mías, pero no lo hiciste con malas intenciones ¿O sí?

—Claro que no — estiró el cuello hacia atrás — eres demasiado llamativa eso es todo — ahora inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Eso no me tranquiliza, pero te creo ¿qué harás ahora? — preguntó ella con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas.

—Irme a casa y tomar una ducha.

—Bien, creo que debo irme.

—O podría aguantar otra hora con arena en el culo y escuchar lo que dirías si te dijera que no sé qué hacer ahora.

Mikasa dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios — ¿Quieres tomar algunas cervezas?

—Por supuesto — Levi también dejó que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, este día no parecía ser tan malo como creía.

**Todo surgió de la nada.**

**Disculpen si hay incoherencias o errores ortográficos.**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran, porque yo me divertí escribiendo esto.**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
